Dark Pit's jokes
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: (One Shot series) Actually Hiro thinks Dark Pit is a nice guy. Not in front of everyone, but some people. Also to her... But sometimes he crosses the line with his teases! (WARNING!: OOC Dark Pit)
1. Chapter 1

It was 11:00 pm and I was still awake. I wasn't able to sleep but I didn't know why. I just couldn't-  
So I layed on my bed and looked up. Just the lamp on my cupboard next to my bed shone a little bit. It was almost dark.  
"Hey kitten", somebody greeted me. "What are you doing?" I sat up and looked to the window, also next to my bed. I didn't have to look, I knew this voice perfectly. It was Dark Pit.  
It's typical for him to sneak into my room and sleep with me. Actually I didn't... No, not that "sleep"! I meant he sleeps next to me! Normal sleeping! Like everyone does! Don't get the wrong toughs!  
"Trying to sleep", I answerd."And don't call me 'kitten' please." "Yeah, yeah. Can I enter?", he asked.  
"You do anyway."  
"Right, but then you're sleeping peaceful like a little, cute cat."  
"Don't say such embarassing things!" While this I probably blushed hard. At least he was smirking, so I think he reached his goal.  
"See it as a compliment", he said. "Actually I do!", I explained.  
"So where is the problem?"  
"It's still embarassing!"  
"Am I allowed to enter now or not?"  
"Yes. Come in and sit down."  
I didn't need to tell him twice. He jumped in my room, took his sandels off and sat on my bed.  
"Sleep with me", he suddenly said first. I looked confused at him. "Shall I search for a story to fall asleep?", I asked. The black angel facelamped. "Argh. Not that sleeping Hiro", he told me and sounded like I have sounded stupid, very stupid. "What? Sleeping is sleeping", I said. He sighed. "Seems like I have to demonstrate", he said and smacked his lips on mine. More than that. His tounghe wanted to enter my mouth. I don't know why but I let it enter and the fight began. While this he pulled me down on my bed so he was on top of me and we did this for a few minutes. And I didn't know why, but I enjoyed it. I just let him.  
His hands went down to my chest and he... Where does he touch me!? And not just that! He pulled his hands in my shirt and... And...  
He stopped to kiss me and... Grab. "Funyah!~", I monoard. The black angel smiled. "How cute you look. And also your sound", he said. "One more time please." Again. Also a "Funayh~" came again from me.  
"S... Stop", I begged. "P... Please." "No kitten", he said. "You should have told me before. Now I become serious."  
His head went down to my neck. I closed my eyes. "A... Alright. But make it fast", I shuttered nervously. Silence. I didn't realize a tounghe. What's wrong with him? I opened one eye.  
I heard Dark Pit laughing. It became louder. "You fell for it", he laughed. "Seriously? Sleeping with you when you're not my girlfriend yet? What am I, a reaper?" He got off me. I looked suprised. What the... "So... You did a perverted joke?", I asked. He nodded.

"Don't make jokes of this Dark Pit! You know I take that serious as hell!"  
"Haha. Sorry kitten, I couldn't resist."


	2. Tease with a text message

**Autor's Note:** I don't know why but I felt like continue it and make it to a little One-Shot series called 'Dark Pit jokes'. And now here it is. I try my best to write good continues. I hope you enjoy it.

_Oh, if some text passsages are awritten like this it means this is the dialoge in the chat. Please don't wonder. But Emotics are written normal._

* * *

I was sitting on the desk and played with my Nintendo 3DS 'Super Smash Bros.'. I was Sonic, batteling in the Allstar Mode. Nothing special happened there. But when I was almost at the last fight my phone rang. I took my 3DS away and looked if somebody phoned or texted me. And...  
Text message. That wasn't very suprising first. I always get one from Captian Falcon. This stupid womanizer. Tries to flirt with every woman, but fails. Also I always ignore him.  
But when I looked at the name I was a bit suprised. Dark Pit sent me a text message? Normally he just tlaks to me. Oh well. Then lets see what he has written...

"_Hey Kitten. Whatcha doing?"_  
_"Nothing special. Is there a problem again?"_, I typed. I didn't have to wait long for a response.  
_"No. Can't I just send you a message_ -.-_ ?"_  
_"No problem. I was just wondering. Normally you just send one if there is something wrong with Sonic."_  
_"Really? Well then this is our first chat per texts."  
_I looked confused. What is wrong with him? But then I shook my head and responded: _"Are you glad or something?"  
"Maybe."  
"I want a clear answer!"  
"Oh, is my little cat driving mad? _;)_"  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
"Nothing. I just asked Kitten."  
"Don't do that. I hate that and you know. Also stop writing 'Kitten'. It's embarassing."  
"Kitten. Kitten. Kitten. Kitten. Kitten."  
"Hey! I said stop!"  
"_XD_"  
"Is that a prank of yours?"  
"Nope. I would never do this to you babe."  
_My face beacme hot. Very hot. I turned bright red. I didn't have to look into a mirror to notice.  
_"Also not 'Babe'!"  
"But wich nickname shall I use then?"  
"Just 'Hiro' is fine!"  
"But then I wouldn't make clear you're someone special to me."  
"I don't care!"  
"_o_O _Since when you talk like that?"  
__"You mean write."  
"Whatever. Don't drive crazy, I just joked."_  
_"You did?"  
__"Yes, I did. You should know best Kitten.  
_I typed nothing for a few minutes. "J... Just joking? I... Is that so?", I shuttered nervously. Suddenly another message from Dark Pit plopped up. It read:  
_"Now I can't stop laughing. _XD _I imagine you perfectly. Cute but confused of this. Like always. _XD"  
I grummled. What does he think? I typed very fast:  
_"Why did you do that!?"  
__"Well... After I had a shower I felt like it."  
__"Wait... So you mean... You're typing..."  
__"Yep. Sitting on my bed. Just a towel on."  
_I gluped and turned more red.  
_"Do you want to see it?",_ he suddenly asked in his mjessage. I was able to feel the grin behinde this.  
_"N... No... NO THANKS!"_, I replied. _"I'm off!"_ and threw the phone on my bed. I gasped while still feeling hot.

"Dark Pit you perverted idiot!"


	3. Changing roles

"Late! Crap!", I yelled while running to the kitchen. Marth was there, waiting for me. I helped himk to cook todays lunch since he wasn't very good with that.  
Suddenly I ran into somebody. Our heades crashed together. I fell down on my back.  
After a few seconds I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. "I'm sorry", I mumbled but then a voice told me:"Yeah right. And I'm . You did it on purpose stupid cat girl."  
i frighented. What the... I looked up. He stood in front of me. Wait a second... I was suprised who said that to me.  
"Dark Pit?", I asked confused. "Slow as always dumbass", he said a bit cold.  
"Are you allright?"  
"I am! You're just the last person I wanted to see."  
I gluped. Big shock. Did he just say... Not like I have a problem with that. I would be glad if the hokes stop. But he doesn't have to hate me!  
"Have I done something wrong?", I asked. "Yeah, excisting", the black angel answerd.  
"Ex... cisting?"  
"Heard right. You're stupid, naive and annoying. The exact opposite of cute. THe one who called you that should correct his taste."  
With every single word he spoke I got more and more confused. I also looked like that. My cat ears went down showed it more.  
"But you're the only one who says and thinks that", I explained. "Dumb cat. That wasn't me", he sighed. "Didn't you notice? That was Pitstain. We changed roles the past days."  
"Really?", I asked unsure. He nodded. "So you're not in lo..." He nodded again.  
Suddenly I smiled. Maybe Pit tought he is and he does this kind of jokes. This teases will never come again. I'm so glad.  
"Good to hear", I told him. "Why? What did he... Oh, he told me. The teases. I would never come to this idea. I could laugh. You fell for this childish trick", Black Pit continued. "Well, I better piss of before you yell at me or something."  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Just in case."  
He went past me then. And just now I stood up. Why didn't I do earlier?  
I turned around to make sure the edgy angel was away. And he was. "I have to addmit a short dream. I started falling for him a while ago. Well, then I should get over Dark Pit today", I told myself.  
But after I finished this scentence I heard someone giggling. Very loud. "Makes me a bit blush to be honest. Like always. How naive you actually are", the person explained but couldn't stop giggling. Almost laughing, but it still was giggling.  
I looked around. "Who said that?", I asked. Suddenly I heard footsteps. A person came out of the left corner. I gluped.  
Dark Pit!? What is that suppose to mean? I don't understand. He had a grin on his face. Like always after a tease.  
"I obviously lied. Haven't you noticed?", he explained. "I would never change roles with Pitstain. For that he's to annoying and stupid. A bit like you sometimes." I said nothing. But actually I was a bit mad. What does he think who he is!?  
"But now I better go. Bye then!", he said and ran off. I stood there. I just looked.  
This joke was mean of him. Does he wanto to make fun of me? Am I his clown? But one thing is obvious: One day he will get his payback!


End file.
